CORE: Population Sciences Biorespository Shared Resource (Clinical Focus Group) PROJECT SUMMARY The Population Sciences Biorepository (PSB) is a new established shared resource that represents the maturation of the project currently funded on the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) as a developing shared resource. In addition to the CCSG, the early development of the PSB was funded through philanthropic funds to the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center (DLDCC) and the Lester and Sue Smith Breast Center. The PSB is the result of a successful collaboration between the Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences (CPPS) Program of the DLDCC, the Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology Shared Resource, and the DLDCC clinical partner institutions: Baylor Clinic, Texas Children's Cancer Center, CHI-St Luke's Health, The Michael E. Debakey VA Medical Center, and the Harris Health System. The mission of the PSB is to provide a centralized, cost- effective facility to process and store highly annotated non-tissue biospecimens for population-based and clinical studies and to serve as a scientific resource for investigators in the rapidly advancing field of biospecimen collection and storage methods. The CPPS Program of the DLDCC consists of a mixture of clinical, epidemiological, and biobehavioral scientists. These members need access to efficient and high- throughput biospecimen processing for blood product separation, plasma and serum storage for proteomics, and isolation of high-quality DNA for genotyping and sequencing. The development of a world-class molecular epidemiology and cancer prevention research component for the CPPS Program requires support for these services. The PSB will provide the necessary specimen processing and storage function for our CPPS Program, as well as for other programs who need these services.